i had a steady heart
by Shikijika
Summary: (DUBCON, bloodplay, biting) Teen Wolf AU, written for Seblaine week on Tumblr. Werewolves who stalk teenagers rarely have the best of intentions, so it seems.


That day it snows. It's coming up for New Year, the post-Christmas recovery period beginning to wane as everyone gears up for more celebrations on the horizon, and Blaine is exactly where he shouldn't be.

"I wasn't really expecting a fancy werewolf apartment," Blaine comments, more to himself than anyone else, watching his breath fog up the window. It's cold in here, too; Sebastian had said something about werewolves and heightened body temperatures before, during one of his several 'So You've Been Chosen For Mysterious Furry LARPing Adventures: What Does That Really Mean?' lectures. Blaine, however, is decidedly human and freezing under his shirt ("And _don't_ wear a sweatervest – there's a reason I don't go after librarians.").

He shouldn't expect Sebastian to really care – after all, removing his shirt seems to be a prerequisite for most of his daily activities, regardless of blizzards or the innocent minds of children – but it's just another reason begging Blaine to leave, to just go home and pretend that he doesn't know all of the things that he does, pretend that he doesn't have to do this at all.

He won't, though. He's made up his mind, and he won't – can't – go back on it now.

Sebastian snorts from somewhere behind him, having apparently reappeared from wherever he went after leading Blaine in and instructing him to stay, like a lost puppy. "I couldn't find a derelict building connected to my tragic past on short notice. That's harder than _The Vampire Diaries_ makes it look, you know."

"How terrible for you."

"Mm, I'd say I lucked out on the digs, honestly," Sebastian says, moving to Blaine's side and glancing out the window. It's not long until he turns to stare at Blaine again, though, cool in the way that Blaine feels should probably make him more uncomfortable than it does. "Even if the view is more suited to death row. But that's Ohio for you."

Blaine hums non-committally, concentrating on the spots of people trudging through the snow all the way down. The apartment is on the second floor – low enough to jump from (apparently), high enough to make people think you wouldn't. In the distance the sun has almost set, pale orange on the horizon obscured by the heavy snowfall. It's not a full moon tonight, which Sebastian claims is better – turning on the full moon is much worse, for reasons that are apparently unexplainable.

But then, Sebastian says a lot of things, and Blaine's not sure he always believes them. (And here he is, anyway.)

Sebastian moves from his spot next to Blaine to stand back behind him, sighing so the exhale tickles the back of Blaine's neck. Even with the marginal distance between them, all Blaine can feel is heat flooding across his back, up his spine, making him shiver. Leaning closer, crowding his space, Sebastian says in a low tone: "I'm surprised you're here, you know. I was fully expecting you to end up needing saved from someone _terrible_. Then letting me turn you as part of your eternal gratitude, naturally."

"I'm pretty sure you're the only alpha interested in recruiting high school students to your cause," Blaine says, frowning; he's never quite understood Sebastian's reasons for stalking him around Lima in the hope of winning him over for quite as long as he has. It's a little... odd. (But then, it's probably the least odd part of this entire situation.)

"I'm the one with the best taste."

"What a normal compliment."

"Flattery is only one of my many talents."

Blaine smiles a little, despite himself. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well, I see you standing here in my apartment," Sebastian says lightly. "I think having Bambi come willingly into the wolf's lair is a good example of my persuasive talent."

"And to think it only took you a whole semester."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Coming from you," Blaine huffs at that, but there's no bite left to his words. His heartrate is a steady, overly apparent drumming in his ears now – he's putting it off, he knows. He should run out screaming. But he won't. "_You_ can stop pretending to be patient now, you know."

At that Sebastian just laughs, the sound light, all breath and entirely off. He steps imperceptively closer, chest finally making the press up along Blaine's back, his hands cupping over Blaine's hipbones as though he's somewhere gained permission to be there, his grip sure. "How kind of you, little wolf," he says, voice soft up at Blaine's ear. In the pause Sebastian's thumbs press Blaine's shirt out of his pants, slipping under to brush his skin, rolling slow circles. "But I'll bend to your whim. Where do you want it?"

Blaine frowns, craning his head up to look at Sebastian. "Does that matter?"

"No," Sebastian smiles, eyes crinkling so it looks almost like it meets them. "I'm just respecting your boundaries, princess."

"I don't recall you thinking much of my boundaries before," _or right now_, Blaine decides not to add.

"What a good point." Sebastian moves one hand up to cup Blaine's chin, turning his face towards him and pressing his lips to the curve of Blaine's jaw, lingering for a moment too long. Blaine feels his eyes fluttering shut, his skin flaring hot, and he barely registers the "Shall we, then?" until it's already echoed out of the room.

Blaine feels Sebastian slip down to the floor, the sudden coolness at his back making him tense. "Sebastian –" maybe he's not sure now, he's not like this, setting off alarm bells hours too late – he bites his lip, tries to steady his breathing, lungs like lead – but Sebastian's hands are crawling up his back anyway, shoving his shirt up to rack up around his ribs, the points of his fingernails sharp and digging into his skin. It's not ceremonious, not elegant or beautiful at all, he thinks stupidly, like that was ever part of the deal in the first place.

It's just the snow still falling outside and Sebastian, Sebastian with his mouth pressed to the arch of Blaine's back, teeth dragging slow patterns along his skin like he's thinking about where to start – the thought makes Blaine's skin prickle all over again ("_There are a lot of things I want to do with you_,") –

Sebastian's teeth break the skin at his side, once twice again, and the air is sucked out of the room, deflating his lungs – Blaine can hear his breath choking in his throat, just that and the slam of his hands cracking against the windowsill as he clutches for something (anything, _fuck_, I don't want it I lied I said I _don't_)

His blood feels like it's been struck with a match, his entire body shaking with it, and when Blaine feels himself being tugged down to the floor he follows like his knees have given out, turning and clutching at Sebastian's forearms, hissing when Sebastian catches him by the waist and drags his fingers across the spots he's bitten.

"Come here gorgeous, that's it, perfect," Sebastian coos, his smile sharp and obscene, sunset-bright; all Blaine can smell is copper, thick and wet as it drips down his side and chokes his senses, leaving him gasping pathetically as his body burns from the inside out.

"There's a good boy, shh, calm breathing," Sebastian keeps saying, shushing and calling him _good boy_ until the words sound wrong, pulling Blaine's hands away and catching his wrists in one hand, the other coming up to cup his face, splaying his fingers in heavy possessive strokes. It's wet, and it takes Blaine a second to register that it's his own blood being smeared across his cheek, to his lips, Sebastian's thumb pressing in at the bow of his bottom lip and the smell is _insane_, suffocating like it never has before _(you get used to it_, someone says in a dry voice, _you'll come to appreciate it soon enough_).

Blaine tries to say something, mouth halfway forming that idea that he thinks maybe he's going to die, fire burning under his pulse points and making him flicker, trembling with it. But Sebastian just ignores him, pushes two bloodstained fingers into Blaine's mouth until he gags on them, pulls back a little. His eyes are dark, the pale green washed to dilated scarlet, and Blaine should be afraid but he already can't stop shaking and choking and pulling at the grip Sebastian has on his wrists, digging his fingers into Sebastian's thigh and he _can't_.

So he doesn't; he lets his eyes fall closed, hollows his cheeks and licks off the patchy smears of blood on Sebastian's fingers. Lets them slip out of his mouth, kisses the knuckles and feels his lips coating themselves sticky, the inside of his head buzzing as he realises that maybe it's supposed to feel this way – some ritual Sebastian hadn't noticed, too dark for the delicate ears of humans and Blaine isn't one of those any more, not with the wicked-sharp canines he keeps passing his tongue over.

"Fuck, you're sexy like that," Sebastian growls, smiling wider until his fangs show, bloodstains paling to orange in his mouth as Blaine runs his tongue over Sebastian's fingers until all he smells and tastes and sees when he looks up is coppery red, all he feels is it drying on his cheeks and chin, dribbling down into his underwear, tacking to his shirt. He'll have to throw it out. "Knew you would be, pretty, smart boy like you," (so _pretty_, fucked up like that).

When Blaine pulls away, the stains on Sebastian's fingers washed sticky-clean and his head beginning to clear, Sebastian lunges forward to kiss him; knocks him over to the floor and lets his wrists go so he can pin him better, licks at Blaine's wet sticky mouth like he's dying –

and he kisses back, feels Sebastian's teeth bite at his bottom lip until it splits, lets him suck at the wound and wonders just how good of a boy he's supposed to be, quite like that.


End file.
